1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a modular structure of a light-emitting diode (LED) light source. More particularly, the present invention relates to a modular structure of an LED light source, wherein a plurality of the modular structures are capable of forming an integrated light source of various sizes.
2. Description of Related Art
For a long time in the past, light tubes have been used as the light source installed in most of advertising light boxes. However, in recent years, the prompt development of LED technology has enabled the mass production, and thereby lowering the selling prices, of LEDs, so that LEDs, with the descending selling prices in addition to their innate advantages such as having good shock resistance, being superior in power saving, being environmentally friendly, possessing compact volumes, enabling high-speed switching, and so forth, have shown great potential for replacing the traditional light tubes as an emerging alternative light source for advertising light boxes.
As to advertising light boxes themselves, they are produced in various shapes, sizes, and colors to meet the practical needs of all trades. As a result, custom-made LED light source modules are required to suit the dimensions of different advertising light boxes. However, in consideration of the manufacturing costs and selling prices of LED light source modules, manufacturers usually prefer to put only LED light source modules of popular sizes into mass production because those customized LED light source modules of special sizes, having limited market demands, tend to burden the manufacturers with inventory pressure.
On the other hand, an LED light source module of an advertising light box is typically composed of a plurality of LEDs each having a fixed light-emitting angle and direction, so that brightness and light uniformity of the LED light source module are determined by the arrangement of the LEDs.
Therefore, improper arrangement of the LEDs causes the resultant LED light source module to provide inferior illumination in a particular direction. Consequently, when such an LED light source module is used in an advertising light box, patterns and characters in certain areas of the advertising light box may look obscure due to insufficient illumination in that particular direction, thereby whittling down the efficacy of the advertising light box.